10,000 Light Years Away
by Angelgirl963
Summary: After escaping Earth and leaving behind so much, Lance and Ilana now find themselves in a completely different world. Ilanca. ZeLink.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** 10,000 Light Years Away

**Summary:** After escaping Earth and leaving behind so much, Lance and Ilana now find themselves in a completely different world. Ilanca. ZeLink.

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Humor/Adventure

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own either Sym-Bio or Zelda, unfortunately. But I do own this particular crossover idea.

* * *

"Hmmp," Ilana huffed as she stared out her window at the cold bleakness of space.

"For the last time, would you stop complaining," groaned Lance. " We had to leave Earth, Ilana. It's not like we exactly had a choice."

"Hmmp," she said again.

"Yea, hmmp," said Octus.

"You two are going to drive me crazy!" exclaimed an exasperated Lance. "Why must you complain about leaving that planet? It was boring anyway."

"I hardly found it boring. In fact, I rather enjoyed their Earthly traditions," Ilana said.

"And, the Princess finally speaks," muttered Lance.

" I too enjoyed the Earth delicacies," stated and irritated Octus.

"You're just as bad as Princess here! We all know you're just mad that you had to leave Kimmy," said Lance.

"Well, I did not even get to say goodbye properly before you dragged us off."

"Agreed! Lance, why did we even have to leave Earth. We could have just moved to a different location if it was that bad," she stated, turning to look at him.

"They would of found us anyway. We didn't have a choice! The Mutraddi infestation had increased tenfold! If we would of stayed, we wouldn't have just been putting ourselves in danger. How would you feel if Kimmy died because of us? You two need to understand, we weren't safe on Earth, and neither was anybody else!"

The two sat there silent. Lane groaned, and walked toward the Lower Deck.

"I- I, guess he's right," sighed Ilana. " I never realized that by remaining on Earth, we were putting everyone in danger."

"Ilana, the probability of everyone of Earth dying because of the Mutraddi is 0.000014936 in a million. Earthlings are surprisingly strong, they seem able to easily repopulate, and the Mutraddi can only have so many. Of course, this still doesn't change the fact that it would be best to leave Earth."

"I know."

They sat there in silence for a while, before Ilana spoke up again.

"Do you miss her?"

"Miss who? There are many Earth females that I have met, and—"

"Kimmy, Octus. I mean Kimmy."

"Oh. I do miss her."

"I'm sorry you had to leave her."

"Oh, no worries. At least I did get to say a good-bye of some sort to her. Not to mention that I am a robot, so our relationship may not have been for the best."

"You're lying, Octus. You didn't want to leave her at all. You two were very close."

"Ilana, I—"

"Don't say that being a robot means that you are incapable of loving her, Octus."

"What I mean is, maybe a human would be better suited for Kimmy. I may not be able to entirely satisfy Kimmy's needs."

"What?"

"Never mind, you are right. I do miss her, and our relationship was great."

"Doesn't it feel good to tell the truth Octus?"

"I suppose."

"Soooo," Ilana drawled, "What about Barb?"

"What about Barb?"

"Do you miss her too, Octus?"

"Well, um, Barb was a nice human female, although did act a bit strange, almost the same way Kimmy acted toward me."

"She did seem to like you."

"Barb was nothing more than a friend to me." Octus said defensively.

"Never mind then Octus. If you don't feel like discussing you relationships, then I won't bug you," Ilana said, getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"To apologize to Lance. I didn't mean to make him mad."

Ilana walked out of the room, towards the lower decks. She spotted Lance obsessing over something on the other side of the room. _Maybe I shouldn't bug him. He seems busy._

Lance, turned around slightly as he heard Ilana approach. A small smile appeared on his face for a second, before disappearing.

"Oh, were you busy? I don't want to dist—"

"It's okay. I was just trying to decide where we should go next. What'd you want?"

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry."

"Wha—"

"Lance," Ilana walked over to him," I'm sorry if I made you mad. It's just, well, I didn't want to leave Earth. So I was behaving like a spoiled brat. So, I'm so very sorry."

"Lana, it's fine. You don't need to ramble on."

"Lance…"

"Hey, chill. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Okay, fine. And, Octus is sorry, too."

"Good, I don't to start off an another planet with all of us disliking each other."

"Me either."

"So, want to help me figure out where we are going next?"

"Sure," Ilana said, "and Lance?"

"Yea?"

"Did you call me 'Lana'?"

* * *

**So there's chapter 1. It's kind of short, but whatever. This little plot-bunny just popped into my head, so I had to get it down as soon as possible. **

**Hopefully you liked it. I plan on having chapter 2 uploaded sometime within the week.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we looking at?"

"Interactive map of the universe."

"What?"

"It's an interactive map. Of the universe. Exactly as it says on the label."

"Okay… What does it do?"

"It helps me understand where we should go."

"Oh, so it tells you what the planets are like."

"Yep. This ship is so much better than our old one."

"So, what are we supposed to be looking for?"

"A planet to be safe on. Something near-by, with a livable atmosphere, inconspicuous, and **safe**."

"Great, well, good luck with that," Ilana said, turning to go.

"Where are you going?"

"To go hang out with Octus."

"You said that you would help me…"

"Oh, well, I don't think I'd be of much help."

"This is kind of hard to do alone."

"Yea, but, I really have no idea what I can do to help you out…"

All of a sudden, Octus, as Newton, stuck his head into the room. "What are you doing in there?"

"Trying to figure out which planet we should go to."

"Oh, that's not what it sounded like to me."

"That's because we were arguing," stated Ilana.

"No, Ilana. I think Kimmy has just been a bad influence on Octus."

"What do you mean," asked a confused Ilana.

"Never-mind. Is one of you two going to help me?"

"I would love to," stated Octus.

"And you, Lana?"

"No. I think I'll just go to the bed chambers and tidy up."

"Sure, go ahead," said Lance.

"Did you just call her 'Lana'?" asked Octus.

Ilana sat on her bed staring at the ship. Ever since the Mutraddi started multiplying their efforts to kill her, she'd been bored. No matter how hard she tried to protect the Earth people, and keep the Mutraddi away, they never seemed grateful.

Granted, they didn't know it was Ilana protecting the humans, but still. They could have at appreciated her efforts to be friends. All Ilana wanted was to fit among the humans, but it never really happened. Lance was immediately accepted among the humans. Even Octus managed to slip right in, eventually. But Ilana, oh no. She was the weird girl. It seemed everyone she talked to ignored her. Octus said it had something to do with girls and cliques.

Ilana would have thought that Kimmy would accept her as a friend. Kimmy worked great with her when the school was attacked. She started dating Octus, and came over their house often. She didn't want to make friends with Ilana though.

Lance had told Ilana not to worry about. He had said, "We're not here to make friends, we're here to keep you safe."

Well, it wasn't her fault that she wanted to spend time with people. Two and a half years spent interacting with basically only two people, one of whom was a robot, did get lonely after all!

But, it wasn't so bad. The humans were just so prideful and self-absorbed. Ilana thought that they were pretty interesting, actually. From what Ilana had gathered from television, it was the teenaged humans who were the issue.

"Ilana, we will be landing in an hour and fifteen minutes," Stated Octus, sticking his head into her room.

"Really? So soon? Why?"

"Well, Lance found a great planet while you were in here moaping."

"I was not!"

"You're hormonal scale would state otherwise."

"Shut-up Octus."

While I was walking somewhere through Hyrule field, I noticed a light in the sky. That light ended up crashing into the field, (I hope it wasn't really someone's house) and making a huge mess. I quickly ran over there.

When I arrived, I was met with the site of a large metal thing. I wasn't sure whether it was a monster, a part of a villainous plan by Ganondorf, or something else. So, I took out my fire arrows, because they are sweet, and aimed it at the _thing_.

Suddenly, a part of the thing cracked, and descended to the ground. I took up my guard and waited to see what would happen. After four minutes or so of nothing, three figures descended from the metal creature. I leaped behind a bush to spy on the humanoid figures. You just can't be too careful around monsters. Or, strange things…

Ilana stood in-between Lance and Octus. The two stood on guard while the princess groaned inwardly at their behavior. It was Earth all over again.

"Lance, I think this place is pretty safe. The atmosphere matches our home and I don't see anything threatening."

"You never know what could happen. Especially when it's this dark out."

"Let's just find out a little bit about this planet and obtain our home-base, all right."

Octus interjected. "Ilana, while that may be a good plan, we have no way of knowing what inhabits this planet. We should stay on guard."

Ilana rolled her eyes. "Not this again."

Just as Lance and Octus were letting down their guards, a shadow jumped out of the bushes nearby and ran towards the group. Lance pushed Ilana behind Octus's Newton form and guarded himself with a sword.

Link surrounded himself with Nayru's Love and charged at the strangers. He didn't know if the were friend or foe, but they did come from that beast. He was better off protected whilst investigating it. In the very least, he could destroy the big enemy. He did have to admit that he may have been a tad rash at that moment. It was hard to tell enemies from good people without Navi or Tatl.

The boy standing in front turned to big guy standing behind him. A smaller girl, a blonde appeared from behind them both. The front boy nodded at the one in back. The two quickly switched places. Link tried to ignore the big guy staring him down and strained to listen as he closer for any hints of friend or foe.

"Hey!" The blonde girl shouted as the smaller boy held her back. "Let go of me!"

"No way, Princess," Link heard him reply.

The big dude spoke up, "He appears to be humanoid,"

"I can see that."

"If you will allow me to finish. Although he is humanoid in body, there are some slight differences. The most obvious being his enhanced ears, and thus hearing."

Link frowned. They were examining him. It also appeared that that girl, a princess if the black haired boy was to be believed, was being held against her will. That didn't settle well with him.

The girl spoke again, "Stop telling me what to do."

"Not now, princess."

"His body seems to have powers not typically found in normal humans. Enhanced abilities, or as the humans may call it, magic."

"Magic, that sounds ridiculous."

Link growled and raised his sword. The black haired boy noticed and stepped forward, releasing the princess girl for only a moment before the big guy held her back again. The two young men faced each other, sword to sword. Neither was willing to make the first move. Link wasn't one to attack a civilian. Near every single one of his battles began with being attacked. The other boy Link was facing seemed to have the same opinion.

He then turned to his companion and called, "Get her out of here!"

"Hey!" she screamed as she was lifted up and carried away. Link twitched in agitation.

No more waiting. Kill the bad guy and save the princess. So, Link went to do just that. He lunged at the boy, headfirst.

Lance was about ready to yell at the blonde guy with the weird ears and dress when he attacked. Lance defended and made an attack of his own. The two boys continued on like that for some time. Neither would be relenting.

A/N: So, I've decided to end it here. I know, it's kinda short, and I know its not that good. I'm trying to introduce everything in this chapter, and set up opinions. So, yeah.

**Basically, Link thinks Lance is a princess thief while Octus and Lance are trying to protect Ilana from bad guys. She doesn't much appreciate it though. Some more characters wile be introduced in the next chapter… I'm just hoping it doesn't take half a year to finish it like this one. (But in my defense, I do write a lot. It's just on the story people are actually reading…)**


End file.
